Rockets normally explode
by SuperGingerOC
Summary: Let's see...umm... Well he's a Rocket grunt he screws up really badly and is going to be killed His killer is the the one person he fell in love with. He has a flash back as the trigger is being pulled and that's the bulk of the the story. Him basically growing up and lalala so yea have fun


I've never actually seen the boss, not even heard his real voice and I've been a grunt for 6 years. Rocket showed me what power can do. They showed me that power really can go to the stars. Today that's all going to change. I am finally going to see him for the first time, for my execution. The biggest mistake of my life and this is how I pay for it. Darkness surrounded my head like was thrust inside deaths cloak. All I could do now is listen to the muffled sounds around me and feel the bumps and turns of the truck. My thoughts raced as we drove down what felt like a dirt road. I flew across the truck and pain conquered my face as I smashed into the wall. My head whipped down as someone yanked me up. A dull thunk rag as I feel down to my knees.

"Get up!" A whip cracked my back open and I felt the crimson gold of life running down my back. I grunted in pain and slowly rose to my feet. They didn't remove the blindfold that was over my eyes but shoved me out of the truck and led me to my doom. The air was rancid. Inhaling burned my lungs more than any Magmar could. A dirt road and rancid air? How did those two mix? I heard two more pairs of boots join us as I marched my death march. We stopped and I heard voices too muffled to tell what they were saying. Suddenly they took off my blind fold and I saw why the air was so bad. We were surrounded by Koffing and Weezing. I looked at three men in front of me and spat at there feet.

"Just kill me already." I scowled at them.

"Come now, don't be hasty you still need to meet the boss don't you?" A large black man wearing a brown suit, white dress shirt and red tie said.

"Aren't you him?" I asked my hands still bound behind me with rope.

"Pff...As if. She'll introduce herself." He stepped to the side and a slim, red haired women stepped forward. She wore what I would hardly say is a shirt. She wore baggy cargo pants a shade blacker than black. A snake belt that was biting it's own tail. I stood there with my mouth open. This is the boss? This is who've I've been following all these years? How do I know this is even the real boss?

"Welcome to death." She said pulling out a pistol.

"It's pretty nice. I would have thought that it would have looked more threatening." I was looking around casually for anywhere to run. If the gun didn't kill me the poison would. They really did make sure I couldn't escape. I was deeply consumed in my thoughts as a heavy hand met the back of my head. I rocketed to the ground and coughed up blood.

"She asked you a question grunt!" One of the guards shouted

"I'll ask you again, you got anything to say?" The boss seemed irritated

"In fact I do. What's your name?" I smirked.

She sighed and shrugged, " I guess it wont kill me to tell you,"

"Or will it?" I interrupted her. A hand again came down on the back of my head. My vision blurred and my whole body felt numb.

"Lax Raiku, we'll kill him before he kills us. Anyway, names Chloie."

"...Chloie...it's..." I felt like I was hit by a car.

_Chloie? That's really her? But all these years...no..._

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I fell to my blood crusted knees.

"You can't be her... I...I wont let you..." I choked trying not to start crying. Despite all my efforts a tears slowly rolled down to the tip of my nose and dripped to the dirt.

"Better face it. You know who I was the whole time. Yet you've never suspected me. Love blinds you doesn't it?" she crouched down in front of me. Venom fingertips slowly stroked my cheek. Even her touch burnt my face. A Seviper bite hurt less, but that's because a Seviper doesn't destroy your heart. And kill you.

"You can't...she wasn't like you. She was just a grunt like me. Chloie was just a grunt." My arms strained to break the rope that bound them. I slammed my eyes shut hoping it would top the river of tears would stop. Her being Chloie, that was beyond a sick joke. She lifted up my chin so I was looking at her face hidden behind sunglasses. She took the sunglasses off and I felt my heart explode. Grueling agony filled every inch of my body. Pale blue eyes looked back at me.

"Hey." She smirked

"J...ju...just kill me already." I didn't feel scared, or heartbroken. I just didn't feel anything at all. Too hurt to hurt at all.

"All in good time, we're not done with you yet." She put her sunglasses back on and stood up. A boot met my stomach and the pain returned with a gunshot. The blast echoed in the clearing and then there was a dead silents.


End file.
